Protection
by s8trgrlhinata
Summary: A/U, in which Edmund survived along with Susan, and became the father of a certain redheaded witch and discovers something, interesting about his little girl...and in which it is Edmund who ends up caring for his grandson
1. Chapter 1

Edmund never truly forgot his adventures in Narnia.

While he and Susan had both survived, Susan had given up on Narnia, their family's death had changed her.  
He'd tried so many times to get her to believe again, but their deaths had taken its toll on her, and she'd given up, and left him alone in the world.  
Edmund hated Susan for giving up, and not believing, he hated his family for leaving him.

But most of all, he hated himself for not being there, and protecting his family, for not being able to cross into Narnia and protect it.

Then he met someone by the name of Sarah Evans, he took her name to distance himself from Susan.

And while the pain remained, Sarah and their daughters lessened it, he swore he would protect them.

For years, Edmund thought that the magic had simply gone from his life then he found something, interesting about his youngest daughter.

It had all started a few days before Lily's birthday.  
Edmund had just finished working in his study, when he heard Lily run in through the back into the kitchen sobbing, he went into the kitchen to see what was wrong with Lily.

"Lily dear, are you alright?" asked Edmund kneeling down to her eye level, she sniffled and looked at him with her teary green eyes.

"He called me a witch daddy." she cried, trying to wipe away her tears.

"Tuney called me a freak, then he called me a witch."

"Calm down darling, who called you a witch?" asked Edmund, making a mental note to talk to Petunia later.

"A boy from spinner's end, he called me a witch, and Tuney a muggle, then when we left, she started calling me a freak." she replied having calmed down slightly.

"I'll have a talk with your sister, but Lily I can assure you, you're not a witch." he replied comfortingly before smiling softly and adding.

"You're a princess of Narnia."

Lily smiled up at him, her father often told her and Tuney stories about Narnia.

How he, his brother and sisters fought against the forces of darkness like the white witch Jadis in the name of the great lion Aslan.

How they were kings and queens of Narnia, making Lily and Tuney princesses.

Lily loved those stories, and admittedly would often times sneak into wardrobes in an attempt to go to Narnia…..they never worked.

"But Daddy, I can do magic." she replied, pulling out the small flower from her pocket, and making it open and close its petals.

Edmund's face grew pale, how in the world could she do magic?

"Daddy, you don't think I'm a freak do you?" she asked worriedly.

Edmund smiled at her sincerely and said,

"No, I don't hink you are dear, and no before you ask you are nothing like the white witch."

Edmund closed his eyes, remembering the white witch and her evil magic.

No, Lily was nothing like Jadis, Lily was kind, gentle, loving, and caring whereas Jadis was a cruel, manipulative, evil witch.

"Daddy are you alright?" asked Lily worriedly, her green eyes staring up at him in confusion.

Edmund opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"I'm fine, c'mon lets get you cleaned up."

Later that night, after giving Petunia a stern lecture, on treating her sister better and not making fun of her, in which Edmund swore he heard Lucy and Peter chuckling at the irony.

He tucked his children in, kissed his wife goodnight, and went to sleep.

In his dream, Edmund found himself in a grassy field, standing before him, was Aslan.

"Welcome back, king Edmund." said Aslan, in that warm, fatherly voice of his.

"Aslan, there are so many questions I want to ask." said Edmund, earning a small chuckle from the lion.

"Your Family sends their greetings, and if I may Peter and Lucy found your ironic situation quite humorous, Lucy told me to tell you to consider it as a small revenge for all the times you picked on her."

Making Edmund smile, he was glad they were ok, and he'd be repaying Lucy back for that comment, his smile quickly faded when he asked,

"Susan, is she up here too?"

"Once a king or queen in Narnia, always a king or king in Narnia Edmund." he replied, before continuing.

"However, it isn't Susan we are here to discuss Edmund, its Lily."

"Lily?, what does she have to do with anything?" asked Edmund defensively, Aslan remained calm, staring at him with his amber eyes.

"Within your world there is magic that has been kept secret, this magic is both good and bad, one of your ancestors was a wizard who used his powers for good, he fell in love with a woman of non-magic descent, the magic laid dormant within your family until recently." he explained.

Edmund looked down trying to process this information, he'd seen the magic with his own eyes, but….why his daughter?

"Edmund, I'm telling you this so you may be prepared for what is to come." he replied, immediately Edmund looked up, but before he could ask more, Aslan let out a great roar and woke Edmund.

Ever since, Edmund has been more protective of Lily, much to her slight annoyance.

Then on her 11th birthday, came the letter, along with a teacher from Hogwarts as the school was called.

He couldn't help but smile when he heard what the symbol for Gryffindor house was.

So, he let her go…but no matter how strong Lily's magic is, no matter how many spells of potions shes mastered, no matter how big she grows,

He would risk his life for his princess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia, nor do I own Harry Potter**

**Ok, so this is just something random that popped into my head...and it does imply that Jadis was the root of all of Harry's misfortunes...how? read on.**

* * *

Jadis had never truly forgotten her king...yes, Edmund still belonged to her...in heart, body and soul. He'd betrayed Aslan, betrayed his siblings...betrayed her, and no matter what that wretched lion said...any and all traitors belonged to her. It didn't matter what Edmund did, he was still a traitor, and he belonged to her...

She wanted to make him suffer for leaving her side...for betraying her to Aslan and those pathetic siblings of his. However, while she was able to move between the worlds...she was also a mere spirit, only able to coax others as a tiny voice.

She knew this because it had been she who had a hand in killinng Edmund's family...the train conductor had been doing his duties...when a little voice told him to go in the, other direction...thanks to this however, the gentle queen Susan and Edmund were racked with survivor's guilt...she "helped" Susan with her guilt...

And in the end...she killed the gentle queen, oh how Jadis laughed as the light left her eyes...how she saw Jadis and struggled to make the bleeding stop...how she finally died...alone...

Hoever...she was intrigued by Edmund's family, while his wife was of little importance...even if she did insight feelings of jealousy within her. It was the Just king's daughters that caught her attention...

Especially the youngest...who had her mother's vibrant red hair, and beautiful green eyes...Lily...the Narnian princess who could do magic.

She chuckled at the irony of one of Edmund's children being able to do magic...then she noticed how particularly jealous her sister was...Jadis became Petunia's "special friend" and not unlike how she tricked Edmund, she planted the seeds of distrust and hatred in Petunia towards her sister...while the jealousy had always been there...all it took were a few words from her "Special friend" to make Petunia hate her sister even more.

Whispering sweet words about how her parents preffered Lily to her, because she could do magic...how deep down, only Petunia saw her for what she really was...a freak.

Jadis however, was still not satisfied, whilst she was busy with Petunia...she noticed the Just King and his Queen...and there was no doubt in Jadis' mind, that Sarah Evans needed to die...because Edmund belonged to her...he was her king, not Sarah's...

So...she began to turn to Sarah, and whispered cruel words...words that slowly began to drive her into a deppression, slowly her green eyes...the eyes she and her magical daughter shared began to lose their brilliance. Until finally, they were so...dull and lifeless...that all it took was one icy road...one moment of weakness...

And the Just king lost his queen...

Petunia left...running off with a man by the name of Dursley...leaving Edmund with his youngest Lily...Lily with that red hair and those green eyes that reminded her of the woman who stole her king...she knew of the magical world, and of the school Lily went to...she knew of the one known as Voldemort, she believed he was a genius, not compared to her though...no one could compare to Jadis, the White Witch and the true Queen of Narnia...still this Voldemort would benifit her.

Because despite the fact that Lily was a princess, the simple fact that her parents were non-magical made her a "Mudblood" She chuckled, at the thought of how thses "Purebloods" would act if they knew this "Mudblood" was a Narnian Princess, who if her heart was dark enough...could've used her magic to kill them...or used her influence to destroy them...

She was however too soft and good to ever do such a thing, it sickened Jadis to see such magical abilities wasted on goodness and love.

There were numerous times she could've killed the redheaded witch...but why should she do it, when she had the perfect "Mudblood" hating pawn, she would use Voldemort to kill her...and she would take the dark wizard's power...she just needed to figure out how.

Then Lily became pregnant...and Jadis was forced to act quickly...

So she told Voldemort of the prophecy, of a child born in the end of July who would destroy him...she told the rat boy to betray her and her family to the dark lord...

While she knew Petunia had a child as well, it was Lily's she was worried about, Lily's son would be the one with magical powers...she knew he would be the stronger one...and Jadis wanted to hurt Lily...hurt her for being Edmund's joy, for reminding her of the woman who took her king...for daring to use her magic for good...

For being everything Jadis would never be...Edmund would never love her...he would never be hers...not like how he loved his wife and daughters...the White Witch followed after Lily as she ran up the stairs...it felt good to see the terror on her face.

She smiled as Lily's eyes widened at the sight of her...

"The White Witch." She whispered, holding Harry tightly in her arms Jadis chuckled and advanced towards her.

"Indeed my princess, it is I...Jadis, I'm surprised it took you this long to see me...then again, it is only because I have allowed it...because I want you to see the joy on my face, as I watch you die." Lily glared daggers at her, and turned her back to her in an effort to sheild Harry from her. She could hear James struggling against Voldemort below...she wanted to get away from here...but Harry wasn't old enough for side-along apparition, and who knew what the consequences would've been.

"You're going to lose, you and Voldemort...good will always win...always." Said Lily, glaring at the White witch defiantly...and Jadis' own eyes widened...because this wasn't little Lily Evans who cried when her sister called her names...nor was this Lily Evans the pure, kind witch who used her powers for good...this was Lily Evans, Princess of Narnia, and mother of a soon to be powerful wizard...

Voldemort came bursting in not long after, he told Lily to get out of his way...only for her to sacrifice herself to save her son...Jadis laughed.

"It appears you were wrong princess, good does not always win." She taunted, her smile faded when the dark wizard was defeated by the child in a big burst of light...leaving Voldemort dead...and a lightning shaped scar on the child's forehead.

She looked down at the child, into his green eyes...eyes that reminded her of Sarah and Lily...eyes that just begged to be ripped out of their sockets...she reached forward, only for Aslan to roar and appear beside her.

"After all this time, you finally decide to appear, well Aslan...I've just about destroyed them...I killed the Pevensies...I killed Susan...I killed Sarah...I drove Petunia away...and I killed Lily...all thats left is for this child to die...and Edmund will be fully mine." She gloated, Aslan growled...he hadn't known any of this, how had this alluded him? he wondered.

"You will not touch the child Witch," He roared, getting inbetween Harry and Jadis...the white witch smirked...

"Very well then Aslan, keep the child..." She replied coldly, she had other places she needed to be...and with that she disappeared. Aslan turned to baby Harry crying, and gently shushed him, Harrylooked at the lion with big, curious green eyes.

"Be not afraid child, you'll face various struggles...you'll overcome many obstacles...you'll change the lives of many, and though there will be those who doubt you...who berate you and scorn you...there will also be those who love you...who will help you, do not turn them away...for in your time of need, they shall be your closest companions, and dearest friends...cherish those important to you...and let not hate cloud your mind...and most important...do not forget that those who love you, will never truly leave you...they will be watching...as I will...good luck...Harry Potter." Said Aslan, before disappearing...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own The Chronicles of Narnia**

**Thanks to Sakura Lisel for bringing up the blood tied thing Dumbledore said, I'd completely forgotten :D so thank you for the amazing plot bunny XD you rock!**

**So, yeah, this is what Harry's life might've been like had he been raised by his grandfather.**

* * *

Edmund opened the door and looked around at the empty street, he was sure he'd heard something out here. Then again it could've been a wizard going off to celebrate...there had been all sorts of things on the news about strange owl sightings, and just earlier today, he'd seen a couple of people in robes happily dancing along the streets.

He shook his head and was about to close the door, when he saw a baby in a basket on his doorstep...and not just any baby, his grandson. He gently picked up Harry...and he knew...that James and Lily were gone...his fingers gently traced over the lightning bolt shaped scar, and he wondered how, and why that happened. He looked around for whoever had brought his grandson.

Only to be met with an empty street, he took the baby in and closed the door behind him. He went upstairs, and set the sleeping baby down on Lily's old bed, it wasn't the safest thing in the world, but he didn't have his daughters' old crib.

The old man took the letter and read it, his heart breaking as his suspicions were confirmed...his princess...his daughter...his little girl was dead and gone...he gently picked up the baby, who had begun whimpering his green eyes looking around the room.

"Its alright, I'm here...and I swear I'll never let anything bad happen to you." Whispered Edmund, holding his tiny grandson in his arms...yes, he'd failed to protect his daughter...he hadn't been there when she needed him most...he failed as a father, and that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

But, he'd been given another chance...he was going to protect his grandson and be there for him...this time he wouldn't fail...

The years slowly rolled by, and he found that Harry had inherited his parents' magical powers...Edmund was overjoyed, and explained to Harry just why he ended up on the roof of the school kitchens when he jumped. Harry was ecstatic, and to Edmund's amusement, was always asking questions and had an endless sense of curiosity.

Edmund was patient, and tried his best to explain to him about the magical world from what Lily and James had told him.

Harry would follow him around and help him with whatever it was Edmund was trying to do, and he found it quite adorable.

"Grandpa, tell me about Narnia again, was my mum really a princess?" Asked seven year old Harry, as his grandfather tucked him in. He loved his grandfather's Narnian fairytales, and was curious about the fantastical land of Narnia.

"Indeed she was, your mother was the fairest princess in all the land, she was intelligent, brave, and kind. She was also, the only one in the royal family who could do magic."

"Why could mum do magic, but not you or anyone else?" Asked Harry, Edmund tilted his head to the side.

"You know, I never did know why. Aslan told me once that when a wizard or witch falls in love with a...muggle I think they call it, the child can be born with or without magic...your mother inherited her magic from an old ancestor of ours." He explained, Harry furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Is that how great-aunt Lucy found the wardrobe, because she had magic inside and didn't know it?" Asked Harry, Edmund paused for a second...what if that was how it happened?

Had his sister been drawn to the wardrobe not just because of that game they played, but because deep down inside...the magic inside of her, was responding to the magic within Narnia?

"I suppose so..." He replied, Harry smiled up at him before looking down sadly.

"Grandpa, are you going to tell me what happened to my mum and dad? You promised that when I was bigger you'd tell me." Said Harry, he'd asked his grandfather before, and he'd promised when Harry was older he'd tell him...Edmund ruffled Harry's already messy jet black hair.

"I know I did, but you're not old enough still...just a few more years." Said Edmund, not wanting his grandson to be scarred. He'd tell him once he was older, and could understand better...Harry bit his lip and nodded, he wanted to know...but, his grandfather told him that he'd know and understand better when he was older.

"Was my dad a prince, if mummy was a princess?" He asked, Edmund smiled.

"No, but your father was a brave and noble wizard, at first he and your mother didn't exactly get along, she thought he was too arrogant and brash with his magic. But oh how he loved the princess, always trying new ways to woo her..., every day and night at school, he'd try to win her heart. It wasn't until they were seventeen however, when the wizard finally won the princess' heart and her hand...

And the love they shared was so good, and so pure...that on the day of their wedding, a rainbow appeared in Narnia...something that had never happened before." He replied, Harry smiled and felt his eyelids begin to drrop. Edmund tucked him in and kissed his forehead, bidding him goodnight before leaving him to dream...

Edmund went downstairs, he might've embellished alittle towards the end with the rainbow but to the mind of a seven year old...it was proof that true love did exist...he knew Harry loved these stories...and really, who was Edmund to deny his grandson magic?


End file.
